


Waking up early

by wowamazing



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Hermaphrodites, Intersex, M/M, Other, diphillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowamazing/pseuds/wowamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing porn like this, so be gentle with me >w>...anyways it's just a drabble about a couple 'a ocs. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waking up early

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing porn like this, so be gentle with me >w>...anyways it's just a drabble about a couple 'a ocs. Enjoy!!

Brendan's eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust themselves in the dark. He yawned and sat up, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. The dim glow read 3:52 a.m. and he sighed, knowing that by the time he got back to sleep it would be time to wake up. A quiet snoring stole his attention, his gaze moving towards his partner, sleeping soundly on his side of the bed. The Spaniard was somewhat jealous of the German, wishing to be sound asleep until waken by the annoying yell of the alarm. He leaned back, resting on his hands as he tried to figure out what to do. It was four in the morning and he was alone. What could he do? A thought crossed his mind and he considered it, his eyes wandering towards his slumbering mate. He chewed on his lip and pondered the circumstances. He amd Mark had been working, and didn't have as much time together anymore. Which meant that their lifes had been fairly sex-free for the last few weeks. He didn't want to wake Mark up, but he WAS horny. Brendan scratched the back of his neck nervously, considering the pros and cons of the situation. If he succeeded, he'd be able to stave the cravings off for a bit, leaving his mind focused on more important things. If he got caught, Mark would wake up and take over, meaning he wouldn't be allowed to cum for a while, making the situation worse. After a while, he decided to take the risk, leaning his back against the headboard. He settled down, spread his legs as wide as they could go without hitting Mark, and slid his hand under the covers and under the waistline of his boxers. His fingers grazed his half-hard cock, slowly going up and down, teasing himself. He immediately inhaled sharply and bit down on his lip, his muscles tensing. With his other hand, he circled his clit and occasionally skirted over it, sending shivers down his spine. His head leaned back against the wall, his teeth clamped shut as he tried to hold back his moans in an attempt not to wake the larger male. His fingers moved to his entrance, slowly thrusting in and out of him as his other hand pumped his dick. He used this method for a while, surprisingly successful at hiding the aroused noises trying to escape his lips. He closed his eyes and let his head tilt to his side, enjoying his own hands almost as much as he did Mark's. He was so into his pleasure that he hardly noticed the fact that he had stopped trying to hide his moans and gasps of pleasure. Nor did he realize Mark stir and turn, his eyes eventually opening to find his boyfriend playing with himself in the darkness, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands fast at work. Nor did he notice Mark sit up and watch for a minute, a grin on his face and his eyebrows raised. It was only until Mark's hand joined his in his boxers, his finger circling around Brendan's clit did Brendan realize he had woken his partner up. His eyes flew open and he gasped, his muscles instinctively tensing. His eyes focused and fell on Mark, who was looking at him with a smug grin. 

"Whatcha doin', babe?" He asked quietly, his face inches from Brendan's.

"U-uh...I...I was horny and I d-didn't want to disturb y-yo- Ah!" He was interrupted by Mark's finger skirting over his clit with a good amount of pressure, enough to make his back arch and his legs tremble. 

"I wouldn't mind you waking me up for this," Mark purred, nipping at the sensitive skin on his neck. "Though I have to say, waking up to this is good too." Mark pulled his hand away, causing Brendan to whine unhappily. Mark pressed his lips to Brendan's for a moment, before positioning himself between Brendan's legs, forcing them as far apart as they could go. He grabbed Brendan's wrists gently, moving both his hands to his sides. "God, I missed seeing you like this."

"Mark...p-please, do s-something..." Brendan begged, his legs shifting eagerly as he waited for Mark to make his first move. 

"Don't worry baby, I will." Mark gently kissed and nipped at Brendan's inner thigh, drawing a high-pitched moan from the smaller male. He kissed his way to Brendan's slit, slowly running his finger up and down the length of it. "God, you're so wet. You're practically drenched."

"If you don't st-start taking care of me right now, I'll take care o-of myself," Brendan warned through clenched teeth, narrowing his eyes at the blond. 

"Alright, alright. Don't get moody," Mark responded, a lining his words. He eagerly ran his tongue over Brendan's slit, forcing back a laugh as the Spanish man gasped and stretched his legs. He repeated the action and got nearly the same reaction, much to his pleasure. He eagerly dove into his job, his tongue running over and circling Brendan's clit. Occasionally, he would linger around Brendan's entrance and force his tongue inside of Brendan as far as it could go, just to see the dark-haired male arch his back and squirm, knowing that he was clutching the sheets tightly. The symphony of noises coming from Brendan encouraged Mark to do his best, one of his hands going to pump Brendan off, his hand often stopping near the head so his thumb could run over the head and smear the precum leaking from the tip. Brendan was shaking and trembling, unable to form coherent sentences in between attempted encouragements and his gasps and moans. Mark only understood three words of the boys vocabulary and stopped his work to smile.

"I'm g-g-gonna cu-c-cum..." Brendan squeaked, his hips flexing under Mark's touch. He frowned and knew Mark would edge him for the entire day, not letting him cum until Mark returned home after work. 

"Not yet," Mark purred, moving himself onto his knees and pulling his boxers down to reveal his cock. "I'm gonna fuck you raw, darling." 

Brendan didn't argue. In fact, he held his legs apart for Mark, whining as he waited for Mark to fuck him. Mark smiled and slid his full length into Brendan, a breathy moan escaping his lips. His thrusts were slow and even, giving Brendan some time to get used to having Mark inside him again. Brendan shuddered and closed his eyes, his lips slightly parted. After a few minutes, Mark sped up, pounding into Brendan needily. He occasionally felt Brendan's muscles contract around his length, and instantly slowed down (much to his displeasure) until he felt Brendan relax again. Sometimes he would bend down as he thrust into Brendan and press his lips against his boyfriend's, clicking their teeth and sliding their tongues together. He felt Brendan's muscles contract once again, but didn't stop. Instead, he went faster, listening to the man sputter and moan, his voice going octaves above his usual pitch. Mark smiled and sunk his teeth into Brendan's neck possessively as Brendan reached his orgasm. Mark felt Brendan shudder under him and heard him moan his name repeatedly, the tan-skinned boy's arms wrapping around Mark's torso and digging his nails into his back. He felt Brendan's cum on his stomach, knowing that he'd probably be too oversensitive to contine. Mark didn't stop after Brendan finished, he kept thrusting into Brendan, grunting as he got closer to his own orgasm. Brendan continued to dig his nails into the flesh of Mark's back, leaving his own marks of possession on his partner. 

"God, b-baby, I'm gonna cum," Mark warned after a few more minutes had passed, his thrusts faster and erratic. He noticed that Brendan hadn't mentioned anything about being oversensitive, and took it to mean that Brendan wanted to continue on. Mark felt Brendan's muscles contract around him once more and smiled. He loved it when Brendan came more than once in one night. Not only because it made him feel better as a good sexual partner, but because he loved hearing Brendan gasp his name and feeling him shudder and tremble beneath him. After a few more thrusts, he came in time with Brendan's second orgasm, leaving both of them panting and shaking. Mark slowly pulled out of Brendan, causing them both to bite their lips for a second. He flopped down next to Brendan, laying on his side and looking at his Spanish boyfriend in the afterglow of sex. Both of their breathing patterns eventually calmed and Mark smiled at Brendan, kissing him softly and bumping his forehead. "You're beautiful, you know that?" 

"Mhm. But you're gorgeous. I love you, Mark."

"I love you too, baby."

"I'm sorry I didn't spend any time on you. I'll pay you back when the weekend rolls around."

"Brendan, it's Saturday today. It is the weekend."

Brendan raised his eyebrows in surprise. He thought it was Thursday. But, he realized, Mark was right. He smiled and nudged over to Mark, pushing him onto his back and crawling under his arm, his head resting on his chest. If it was Saturday, he didn't have to worry about any alarm, or having to get up early. He could sleep in with his boyfriend as late as he wanted. All snuggled up to Mark, Brendan smiled and pulled the covers back over both of them.

"Goodnight, Mark. I love you."

"Goodnight, Brendan. I love you, too."


End file.
